


are you two seeing each other?

by thirteenismywife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, but also clueless, everyone ships it, i love this trope, other perspectives, they are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenismywife/pseuds/thirteenismywife
Summary: The Doctor and Yasmin Khan are unknowingly frustrating everyone in their lives by being so damn clueless about how in love they are. Each chapter is a different character's POV.





	1. Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how much I love this trope. So I had to write it. First up is Ryan's POV and let me tell you I love writing for my soft boy so much?? please let me know how you think I handled his voice, because I would love to write more from his perspective. 
> 
> beta'd by my lovely roommate who had to tackle my penchant for changing tenses every sentence.

Ryan has watched enough TV dramas to know a will they/won’t they couple when he sees one. This particular couple is edging ever closer to ‘will’ every day, but this isn’t a TV drama, there’s no epic finale where they have that realisation and fall into each other’s arms, they just…are.

He’s currently lounging in a bean chair, browsing through the never-ending games library on a console that boasts cross-play across every platform known to Earth. Just to the right of him, a large purple sofa stretches out in an L shape, covered with a ridiculous amount of miss-matched cushions The Doctor had insisted belonged on her perfect new purple sofa. “New body, new sofa,” she had said.

Currently residing on this sofa are Yaz and The Doctor, not paying any attention to Ryan and his gaming adventures – which are way more interesting than whatever book they’ve currently got their noses in. He rolls his eyes as each of them sporadically lift their own from the book to gaze, starry-eyed at the other, with a soft up-turn of the lips (Yaz) or open-mouthed wonderment (Doc) before whipping their heads back to the book, the object of their super obvious affection oblivious to the whole act. His quiet sighs remain unnoticed, and he goes back to the game he has chosen (it’s the last Call Of Duty ever and he’s not sure how the classic war game turned into a Political chess game, but he doesn’t think he wants to find out.)

He’s not totally cynical about love and what-not, he actually thinks that they would be kinda…cute together. Not that he would ever tell them that. No, once they finally get their act together – and they will – he will never, ever stop teasing Yaz and her doe eyes around the blonde.

Speaking of ammunition to tease Yaz with – a giggle, followed by an undignified snort sounds from his friend. Ryan whips his head back to the huddled pair to see Yaz, now with a hand clasped over her mouth, eyes shining with tears and glee at The Doctor who is scrunching her nose in that very Doctor way. He has no idea what’s so funny – even if he did, it probably isn’t as funny as Yaz found it because, well, she’s really _really_ gay for The Doctor.

After the impromptu giggling fit, he notices the entangled position they’ve got themselves into – Yaz’s legs draped over and entangled with The Doctor’s, the blonde’s arm looped around Yaz’s legs, presumably to keep them exactly where the Doctor wants them. The Time Lord’s other hand is still holding up the book, which Yaz is peering at over The Doctor’s shoulder, probably using this as an excuse to gently rest her chin onto the blonde’s shoulder.

From where he’s sitting, he can’t see where Yaz’s left hand is, but it has to be somewhere between The Doctor and the sofa, and knowing their sense of boundaries with each other, it’s going to be in a questionably platonic area. Yasmin’s right arm is threaded under the Doctor’s, her fingers gently tracing the symbols decorating the page The Doctor is reading.

Ryan’s eyes widen – looking around the empty room as if to ask the TARDIS if she’s seeing this too (he hears a whir in his mind as a response and grins – he’ll never get tired of the fact that he can communicate with a freakin’ time machine) and picks his phone up from beside him, taking a few snaps for points of reference when he eventually stages an intervention or something. Pocketing his phone, he decides it’s finally time to remind them they aren’t alone in the room.

“That sofa not big enough for you two?” he wise cracks, keeping his face neutral as Yaz whips her head around to give him her best PC Khan stare as The Doctor partly disentangles from Yaz to face Ryan.

“If it gets any bigger, can it still be called a sofa? Will it morph into a futon? I guess that way there would be more room for cushions…ah! You’re a genius! Another gold star for Ryan – or 10 points – whichever it is, we’re going to need another trip to the planet IKEA!” She beams and jumps up from the sofa, holding out a hand towards Yaz.

Ryan watches as Yasmin blinks at the offered hand and then… picks up the discarded book from the sofa and places it in The Doctor’s hand.

“Oh my god,” Ryan mutters under his breath, he can’t believe it, he just can’t believe how useless his friend is when it comes to the Time Lord.

The Doctor pauses, her face scrunching ever so slightly at the book before returning to her grin.

“Right. Let’s go fam!” The Doctor spins on her heel and quickly bounds out of the room.

Yep. Ryan definitely saw tinges of red across the blonde’s cheeks before she left the room, a contrast to the white knuckle grip on the offending book.

So they’re both useless, ridiculously into each other, and now Ryan has to endure another traumatic journey through the planet of IKEA - because yes, it is a planet, and yes, is about a million times more complicated than the shops on Earth.

“I’ll go get the hiking gear,” he sighs, turning off his console.

“Um, yes right I’ll find Graham and see if The Doctor has maps for us this time.” Yaz finally moves from her position on the sofa, and leaves the room just as quick as her big fat crush had done a few moments prior. 

“Hey uh, TARDIS? Please ‘accidentally’ send us to anywhere other than IKEA? I promise not to press any buttons on the console for like, a week.” His mind fills with a displeased thrum.

“Fine, two weeks?” He grins as a quieter, accepting whir sounds.

“Brill.” His hand lifts, intending to fist bump, when he remembers who (what?) he’s speaking to. 

“Yeah. Nevermind.” Ryan clears his throat and saunters out of the room, hoping it’s only the TARDIS who’d witnessed that.


	2. Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & Yaz being the best duo in the universe(s) and a healthy amount of Graham feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written up for a while (literally a whole ass month wtf man) but life has been ~ a wild ride recently. I do intend to write a Najia & TARDIS chapter but I won't make any promises...anyways I miss thasmin so much so here have them being soft with some Graham feels thrown in.

We’re running again.

Why is there so much running? What’s wrong with a brisk walk?

The Doctor and Yaz were ahead, as usual, both looking back every few yards to make sure him and Ryan are keeping up.

They are. Barely.

“Doc! Any idea when we can take a breather?” a stitch threatens his side, and he knows he can’t keep this pace much longer.

“Yes! In exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds” The Doctor exclaims and lifts her sonic towards the sky, still running in that erratic-but-controlled manner.

“Doctor, look! There’s someone over there” Yaz points to a wooded area off the clearing, and she’s off in that direction a moment later. Brilliant, Graham thinks, more running.

“Yaz! Be. Careful.” The Doctor calls after her. When there is no response, just the sound of Yaz’s disappearing footsteps, the blonde’s nose scrunches up and let’s out a frustrated sigh. If the Doctor was the type to swear, Graham reckons she’d be cursing right now as she speeds off after Yasmin.

“I think we’ve lost them, for now at least” Ryan pants, gesturing behind them.

“Yeah, let’s go see where the Doc and Yaz have gotten to-” he steps forward and groans, he is way too old for this. “How about we go at a much slower pace” he pats Ryan on the shoulder, and counts it as a victory when he doesn’t flinch away.

Once they finally reach where Yaz ran off to, Graham notes that the ‘someone’ she saw was a child - granted, they had green skin and what looked like scale armour decorating their body - but Graham knows a child when he sees one, and this one had been left alone during a relentless, bloody war. 

Yaz is holding the child’s hand, while The Doctor is on the other side of them, scanning over their body while Yaz speaks softly, keeping them calm. Yaz looks up and smiles softly at Graham and Ryan as they approach.

“Gim, this is Ryan and Graham. They’re our friends and we’re all here to help you” he raises his hand to what he hopes is a non-threatening greeting - Gim looks absolutely terrified. Though it seems Yaz’s top police officer skills and general warmth is starting to ease the young alien. 

“Gim’s been separated from their squadron - they’re only six years old but apparently this race sends their young off to war the moment they can run!” Graham can see the anger spark in Yaz’s eyes, like she’s ready to fight the war alone if only to ease Gim’s pain. He doesn’t doubt she would - except she wouldn’t be alone, not if he has anything to say about it, and definitely not the Doc, who’d be right by her side, as always.

“I-its ok ma’am, I’m fine, I really need to get back to my squad” the child’s voice is high, but stern. A child that’s only known the life of war, he’s sure.

“Please, call me Yaz.” Yaz turns back to face Gim, lowering back to their level. “And I can’t let you go back out there alone, it’s not safe. You’ll stick with us, yeah?” Gim grimaces, and gives Yaz a very un-enthusiastic nod. Strange. Graham is beginning to realise that everything is strange when travelling through time and space with a two hearted blonde in suspenders - who’da thunk it?

Said blonde is still scanning Gim, her face growing more and more worrisome by the second. Suddenly her face hardens and she gestures at Yaz behind Gim’s back. Yaz uses her eyes to signal that he and Ryan will be staying with Gim, and steps away from the group to join the Doc, who is pacing a few yards away.

While Ryan made awkward conversation with Gim - he’s really not good with kids, which is hilarious to Graham as Ryan is barely out of childhood himself - Graham looks over to the pair in the near distance, speaking in hushed tones (well, almost hushed, Doc’s ever expressive face and body is at least giving away what she has found while scanning Gim is not good). He notices, though, that Yaz is not only good at dealing with alien children in a crisis, but centuries old alien’s too (Graham’s still only half convinced the Time Lord is ‘somewhere around’ 2,000 years old, but still calls her an ol’ geezer when given the chance) he watches Yaz hover her hands around the Docs - not quite touching, but she follows every movement, and seems to surround the other woman without overcrowding her. 

And that’s...thats kind of beautiful, Graham thinks. 

His heart aches, because he knows how having a person like that feels.

Felt.

The Doc is more still now, her eyes wide and gazing at Yaz, in that way she often does when the younger woman is being brilliant. 

In fact, they’re both still, and it looks like such a private moment he thinks he should avert his gaze. If it were anyone else, they’d be kissing or embracing. But this is Yaz and The Doctor, and they have the staring longingly into each other eyes without acting on it to a well practiced art. 

Young love, he thinks, then snorts at his own joke, which earns him an unimpressed look from Ryan.

It’s a very quiet moment, which can only mean disaster is right round the corner - one of the many things Graham has learnt while travelling with the Doc.

An explosion sounds in the not so far distance.

Right on cue.

He blinks and suddenly Yaz has Gim thrown over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and is running towar- oh why is she running towards the explosion?

Ryan springs into action, and Graham is sure he lost the memo where a plan was formulated.

“Son what is going on?” very helpfully, Ryan shrugs, gestures vaguely to where the Doc is, and runs in that direction.

I’ll wait for instruction then shall I, Graham thinks, half-tempted to reach into his inside pocket where a packet of Mini Cheddars lies and waits for the next no-food-emergency.

-0-

He gets told to hold and point the sonic towards a very specific point on the ground and not to - under no circumstances - move a muscle.

He didn’t get to eat.

It was a stressful day. 

But, thanks to Yaz’s quick thinking, the Doc’s amazingly impossible plans which somehow always work, Ryan’s surprisingly accurate (movie) war knowledge and...well Graham did what he was told (he helped convince the Kings Watch of that planet to start a peace treaty, but he’s not one to brag….much) Team TARDIS saved the day.

They didn’t leave straight away, Yaz wanted to help Gim find their family they were stolen from the moment they came into this world, and of course the Doc couldn’t refuse.

He doesn’t think he’s ever witnessed the Doc saying no to Yaz.

Inevitably, he’s reminded of Grace. He could never refuse her, no matter how barmy she could be. The difference is, when they met Grace wasted no time in confessing her feelings to him. Which he was very grateful for, because as Grace always said “Time is a precious thing, love, we need to grab hold of every second” 

He hopes one of them realises that soon, even if the concept of time is completely flipped upside down and around in the lives they now lead. What if they only have 3 years, or less? 

Blimey, Ryan was right, the Doc and Yaz need to get together - quick. 

Not only for their sakes, but for the other half of Team TARDIS. There’s only so much he can take!

Graham watches them, and shakes his head with a smile when the Doc places her coat on the shoulders of a blushing Yaz.

Ryan groans.

“What? I can still be a gentleman!” The Doc puffs her chest in defense, and Ryan just lowers his head to his hands.

She looks to him for support - but he just keeps smiling.

And Yaz? She’s still blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts & feelings and how you're going to survive this year long hiatus... <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing Najia's chapter, but I will only post Graham's (next up) once I've finished - I need to discipline myself :') 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
